fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmsdale Tales/References
*This is the eighth episode since his introduction in Fairly Odd Baby in which Poof does not appear although he appears in the title card as a cameo. * Chester has a small speaking role in this episode, being the only time that he talks in this season, and the first time since Timmy's Secret Wish!. **This is also the last time both him and A.J. have speaking roles in the series. **Chester and A.J. also have different voice actors in this episode, likely due to Jason Marsden and Gary LeRoi Gray not being available. Their voice actors' for this episode are not listed in the credits. *Mama Cosma is mentioned by Carlsbad (Cosmo) in the third story of this episode. He refers to her as mother. * - This episode is a trilogy of anthology segments like the Treehouse of Horror. * - When Mr. Turner was choosing what airplane take, one airline is called "American Scare-Lines" which is a reference to the airline. * The Twilight Zone - When Mr. Turner was at the plane, he saw a man at the wing of the plane and later he depicts the man as "destroying the wing" which make a reference to the episode, . * How to Train Your Dragon - In Timmy's second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see; a movie is called "How to Train Your Dinkleberg" which is a reference to the film. * Titanic - In Timmy's second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see, a movie is called "Titanic" which is a reference to the film. * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - In Timmy' second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see; a movie is called "Cloudy with a Chance of Dinkleberg" which is a reference to the film. * 1950s movies - In Timmy' third story, the set of the story is based on the famous' make-up points in those films from the 50s. *'' '' - When the fish ate someone they mentioned a wood kid being trapped there, Mr. Turner even stated that he knew when the boy lied, because his nose grew. *'' '' - Mr. Turner mentions a story about "A lovely lady who was bringing up three very lovely girls" and Timmy comments that it's actually a copyrighted TV show theme song. *Timmy telling his father to stop talking throughout the episode. *Mr. Turner complaining about Timmy using the same names in the stories. *Mr. Turner further showing his incompetence at being scout leader. *Mr. Turner saying words that start with the prefix "Dinkle" (example: "A Dinklelady holding a Dinklebaby!"). *The unnamed scout stating he will sue. * Poof appears in the title card but not in the episode itself. * At the beginning, you can see that it was sunset. But instantly in another scene, it was suddenly night. * When Timmy shows the Squirrely Scouts the hotel, it was night. But when the camera shows the hotel, it was sunrise. * In the credits, Dinkleberg is misspelled as Dinkelbergs. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 trivia pages